


Don't forget me

by Bonniebird



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: (Y/N) Martin has been raised among the pack, her mother who’s world renowned for something has always told her to avoid the blue Jeep that’s abandoned at the side of the road.After discovering an old sketch book with drawings of a boy named Stiles Stilinski that the pack has never heard of inside the old Jeep, (Y/N) must remind the pack of her missing friends and family before she herself is forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

Your gaze wondered out of the car and to the woods, the trees becoming a blur, distracting you from the others in the car. Your mother frowned as you perked up while the car rushed past the abandoned light blue Jeep.  
It had been at the edge of the woods since Lydia was younger, the trees and vines nearly claimed it, but you saw it every time. You’d demand to pull over and have a look at it on the way home but your Mom was always too busy helping Malia or Scott to stop.

 

“Hey, behave… no talking back to Liam, he’s your coach at school not your uncle.” Lydia warned as she kissed your head and let you climb out of the car.  
“Yeah, yeah.” You sighed.  
“I mean it, you get one more detention this term and you won’t be visiting Isaac and Chris.” She shook a finger at you and watched as Kira pulled up, no doubting giving your best friend the same talk.

*************************************************************************

“Come on!” You whispered as the bell for lunch rang.

“(Y/N) where are you going?” When you turned to face her you found your friend giving you a confused look.  
“We never get to look at that Jeep, I just want to see what’s up with it, I mean… what if it works.” You blabbered and she sighed, giving in and following you.  
The pair of you hadn’t planned on going to your gym class so you didn’t bother hurrying, pausing on a bench to eat lunch before continuing the walk to the Jeep. It didn’t take long for the two of you to uncover enough of the Jeep to get the door open.

“The keys are still in the ignition.” Your friend hummed.  
“Hey look… it’s a baseball bat.” You frowned and put it back, climbing into the back of the car to look at what else was there.  
“Is that a Beacon Hills Lacrosse shirt?” She asked and you looked to where a pile of rumple kit was dumped.  
“Yeah and there’s a note book… Property of Lydia Martin… it’s my Mom’s.” You carefully opened the book and flipped through.

The pack filled the pages, doodles of people you knew well, there was even a drawing of Allison, who you’d seen lots of pictures off. But halfway through you found a face you’d never seen before.  
“Stiles Stilinski… that’s a stupid name.” You giggled.  
“Isn’t that the old Sherriff’s name?” your friend chirped up and lent over the front seats to have a look. “Maybe Parrish will know who he is.”  
“I think we should ask Mom first.” You said and stowed the book in your back pack.

***************************************************

“I’m sorry!” You yelled for the fifth time in a row.  
“(Y/N) you have to focus and pass all your classes.” Lydia sighed as she paced in front of you.  
“I’m trying but it’s not as easy as you make it seem.” You grumbled and pulled your homework out of your bag, knocking the note book onto the table.  
“Where’d you find that?” Lydia snapped and you grabbed at it before she could. 

“Who’s Stiles?” You asked quickly and she frowned, shaking her head. “Stiles Stilinski?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, will you please just tell me where you went?” She asked, calmer now and clearly worried.  
“We went to the old Jeep and your note book was there, see this guy apparently his name is Stiles and you clearly knew him seeing as this is your book.” You rambled and she gently took the book in her hands.

“I was a girl (Y/N), I probably just made him up.” She gave you a sad smile and set the book down, the boy now forgotten as she hurried to fix dinner.  
“How does an imaginary boy own a car and a lacrosse kit?” You hummed to yourself and decided to try and find out who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Uncle Scott?” You called out and drummed your hands on the gate, waiting for him to come out of the back of the old vets.  
“Hey (Y/N), how’s school?” Scott smiled and pressed a button to pop the door open and led you into the back.  
“It’s ok I guess.” You sighed and started organising one of the sides.  
“Your Mom said you skipped school.” Scott waited for you to admit it, your heart beat caught his attention and he frowned.

“I did and we… found something in the Jeep.” Scott frowned and looked over at you from the silver table he’d been cleaning.  
“You went to look at the Jeep?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah, Mom freaked out because I skipped class.” You hummed and followed him to the back to find out the dog he was going to inspect.  
“You know we used to go and look at the Jeep… I think, I mean it was a long time ago.” Scott chuckled. “I kind of remember sitting inside.”

“Do you know how long it’s been there?” You asked curiously and watched Scott carefully as he inspected the dog’s stitches.  
“Not really, kind of forever I guess… at least, I don’t remember it not being there.” Scott shrugged.  
You didn’t talk about the jeep again until Scott closed up and offered to give you a lift home. You waved at Mellissa as he slowed down outside her house and spoke to her quickly before carrying on.

“Do you know someone called Stiles, Stiles Stilinski?” You asked Scott who frowned and shook his head.  
“Stilinski as in John Stilinski?” He asked and you nodded. “Sorry kiddo, I have no idea… why you got a crush on him or something?”  
“No I was hoping someone could tell me who he was.” You huffed and frowned at your uncle.  
“If I hear something then I’ll let you know, maybe ask Parrish?” Scott smiled and waved to your mother who hurried out onto the drive, quickly handing Scott a box of last night’s dinner.

“Thanks Lydia, Malia should be coming over so if you wanted to come down…” He started and she hugged him while silently shooing you out of the rain.  
“Sure we’ll be there.” She promised and hurried after you, both of you waving at him from the doorway.  
“Hey Mom, Can I go see Parrish tomorrow?” you asked and she paused, frowning when you fixed her with an innocent look.  
“Sure, but if he’s busy you have to leave him to work.” She smiled and let you head up to your room.

**********************************************************

“Allison?” You asked, sitting the opposite end of the table from the girl you’d seen plastered in pictures across Isaac and Scott’s houses.  
“How can you remember what isn’t yours to forget?” She asked.  
“Excuse me?” You hummed not understanding what she meant as you followed her to a door that was slightly opened.  
“Don’t leave it open.” When you turned around she was gone and you had the option to either sit at the table or go through the door.

Slowly you pushed through the door, shoving the door shut behind you, finding yourself in a dark room. You slowly stepped forward your footsteps echoing around the cold room. Eventually you came across a figure slumped hopelessly against a wall, staring at the floor as if he was day dreaming.  
“Hello?” You called and their head snapped up.  
“Hey… it’s ok… someone will remember you!” the boy blabbered and got to his feet.

“You’re Stiles right?” You asked nervously as you looked up at him.  
“Yeah… who are you?” He frowned.  
“(Y/N) Martin.” You mumbled and he crouched down a little, inspecting you closely. “Lydia Martin’s daughter.” 

“Course you are.” He smiled. “They’ve moved on, huh?"  
“No… I think they still know that something’s missing.” You tried to explain and he seemed to understand what you meant.  
“What about my dad?” Stiles asked and pointed to the door you’d just come through.  
“Oh he retired and moved nearer Melissa, she’s running the hospital now.” You grinned before pausing. “The Jeep, in the woods is that yours?”  
“She’s still going, good for Roscoe.” He chuckled.

“I don’t think the engine turns over and… she’s… covered in branches but it’s probably fixable.” You smiled as he opened the door for you and grabbed your arm.  
“Listen to me, you can’t come back here again, if you leave the door open there no telling what’ll come out…” He let go of your arm and made sure you stepped through. “Always make sure you wake up.”  
You gasped and jerked up, the sound of you yelping drew your mother into your room, feeling utterly confused and exhausted you hugged onto her and whimpered as you tried to make sense of everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Parrish looked up from the paperwork in front of him and smiled when he saw you, eyeing the bag of food you held out, offering him a reward for a moment away from his work and some information.  
“(Y/N) how’s your mother?” He asked as he let you into his office.  
“She’s fine… Mellissa sent this over.” You handed him the food which he almost tore into.  
“So what’s up with your case?” You asked curiously and he shook his head when you went to grab at it, not bothering to stop you.

“Couple of werewolf attacks, Mason and Liam are looking into it now, they found a couple of witnesses.” He paused and finished his food before pointing his fork at you. “You’re here for something aren’t you?”  
“Can’t fool you can I Sherriff.” You chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck.  
“I’m looking for a guy… called Stiles Stilinski and I know what he looks like and his age or the age he was.” You blabbered and he frowned.  
“Age he was, you’re looking for a dead guy?” He frowned and glanced at the picture of the whole pack that sat proudly on his desk.

“No he’s alive… I think… it’s really complicated but I was hoping that maybe you could have a look into missing persons or maybe look for him in the databases if I sketch him out for you.” When he nodded slowly your shoulders slumped with relief.  
“Tell you what, I need to go out for a little while and I’m trusting you to keep an eye on my keys to the back room.” He winked and hurried out of his office, shrugging on his jacket as he went.

The next twenty minutes was a mad dash through the back room, desperately looking for something, anything that could tell you who Stiles was and what had happened to him. Eventually you found a note, something about Claudia Stilinski and the hospital so you skidded to Mason’s desk and grabbed at a pen and piece of paper so you could jot it down.

 

“Hey Kiddo how’s the weekend going?” Liam asked as you dumped the keys back on Parrish’s desk and skidded out of the office, attempting to look inconspicuous.  
“Oh yeah great!” You squeaked and hurtled out of the building.

**************************************************************************************

You’d almost been caught twice now. Apparently the only time hospital security decided to show up was when you were trying to do something you shouldn’t be. You grabbed the last file and grinned when you found Claudia Stilinski printed boldly on the side of the file.  
“Mrs McCall, (Y/N) … she was here a minute ago, poor thing I don’t think she has anything to do today.” One of the nurses said.  
“Well if you see her let me know, I have a meeting later this afternoon but I might be able to spare a few minutes.” You could hear her walking away and you sunk down so you could read the file and not be seen through the tiny glass panel in the door.

“Ok, Claudia Stilinski… CT scans, medical history… childbirth… but everyone thinks there’s no Stilinski kids.” You paused and inspected the four CT scans before realising the two of them were marked M. Stilinski Instead of a C.

****************************************************************************

“So you waisted your whole weekend looking into records about a kid that no one thinks is real… because of a crazy dream you had?” You friend gawked at you and shook her head.  
“I’m telling you he’s real!” You sighed and started listing off reasons why as you followed her to the library.  
“If what you’re saying is true then we’d see evidence.” She declared and started rummaging through books on a shelf.

“There!” You gasped and tugged out more books and dumping them on the ones she’d chosen. She waited as you took a picture of the initials in on the shelf and pointed to the ones you’d spotted.  
“That could stand for anything.” She tried to tell you.  
“Yeah sure.” You grumbled and wondered through the library as she studied.

You chuckled when you found a book titled, werewolves ad where to find them, unable to help yourself you tugged it off the shelf, frowning when a picture slid out. You frowned when you saw Scott, a much younger Scott and the boy you’d been looking for.  
“Hey Yukimura, you want proof.” You slammed it down on the table and she immediately checked it over, holding it up to the light.  
“Alright you have evidence that you’re right, now what?” She asked you.

“I show it to uncle Scott.” You decide and put it in your bag as you waited for school to end.

**********************************************************

“Hey (Y/N), you’re late!” Lydia called as you hurried through the door.  
“Yeah sorry Mom, I was talking to Coach Finstock… he came to give us all a talk at the end of school and I stayed behind.” You explained and she nodded.  
“Thinking of joining the team?” Scott asked as he helped set the table, Malia smiled and hugged you when you stopped next to her and shook your head.  
“Not really, I mean maybe… I don’t know.” You sighed and headed up to your room, carefully setting the picture down next to the rest of your ‘evidence’.

“Hey… (Y/N) um… your Mom’s worried about you having powers… not that it’d be a bad thing but you’ve been off for a few days and she’s worried.” Scott smiled at you from the door way of your room and you jerked your head to the side, indicating that he could come in.  
“I… nothing’s going on I’m fine.” You said after thinking about telling him.

“Ok well you know if there is you can… Where’d you find this.” He asked as he spotted the picture on the desk.  
“I found it in the library… he’s the last person that checked out the book.” You said quietly when Scott did nothing more than stare at the photo.  
“I think… I think I know him, I mean obviously I know him but…” Scott sighed. “I don’t know where I know him from.”  
“Maybe the Lacrosse team.” You pointed out and he rolled his eyes. “If he’s on the team he might be in the pictures from your year… wait there.”

You hurried out of the room and into Lydia’s study, grabbed at her year book and gave it to Scott who was still staring at the picture.  
“Guys dinners ready.” You both looked up at the sound and you sighed.  
“Sure thing Mom.” You called back.  
“I… I think I need to go and talk to someone, I’ll be back in a bit.” Scott muttered and handed you the picture, running out of the house which made your mom hurry up the stairs.

“What happened?” She asked and you showed her the picture, flipping to the picture of the team and showing it to her as well.  
“Oh my god… Stiles!” She gasped and tears began to trickle down her face. “We have to find him.”  
“Thank you, that’s what I’ve been saying for like two weeks!” you sighed.  
“Sweetheart you can’t look for him, you need to leave it to us ok… I’m going to send you to stay with Kira for a while.” She started packing you a bag and you didn’t want to push her for more information seeing as she was barely holding herself together.

“Here, you should keep it.” You said once she’d finished fussing and turned to you. She took the photo and smiled slightly.  
“I think you would have liked Stiles.” She whispered and kissed your forehead before going to call Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

“We should be helping them.” You complained to your friend who sighed and rolled over, looking down on your makeshift bed.  
“You’re Mom’s world renowned and a Banshee, Scott’s our Alpha and Malia totally kicks but, plus like everyone in the pack has powers.” She said through a yawn.  
“But there has to be a way we can help.” You sighed and rolled over to look at her. “I mean, it’s only me and Mom that remember him and everyone else just sort of remembers that he’s familiar.”  
“(Y/N) just go to sleep.” She sighed and you reluctantly tried.

You’d been awake for hours, deciding that you needed a drink you got up, not realising that you were no longer in the Yukimura house but walking through the school. There was a softly haunting tune filling the air and you couldn’t help but follow it.  
“How can you remember what isn’t yours to forget?” A girl smiled at you from the back of the music room, you’d never seen her before but you took a tentative step forwards anyway.  
“Logically I can’t right… it’s what Allison meant to, I know I can help even though I don’t know him.” You said as she carefully set down her chello and walked up to you.

“You mustn’t leave the door open.” She said and a door appeared behind her.  
You didn’t hesitate to get through and shut it behind you. This time you couldn’t see Stiles, in fact the room seemed empty, until there was a horrifying clicking sound from somewhere.  
“I said you shouldn’t come back.” Stiles smiled and made you just as he stepped out of the dark.  
“I didn’t mean to.” You whispered and glanced up at him.

“Yeah that’s the way with this town, try as you might the crazy’ll find you.” He chuckled and you couldn’t help but laugh yourself.  
“Mom remembers you, she kina started crying and I think Scott’s starting to remember you to.” You smiled when he let out a relived sigh.  
“Do me a favour and try to convince Scott this wasn’t his fault.” Stiles muttered and you jumped when a series of loud bells went off.  
“Where are we?” You asked and turned to look at Stiles who stared up at the ceiling.  
“Right where everything ends up.”

****************************************************************************

With a deep gasp you shot up, panicking as your breath continued in rapid bursts, having no idea where you were. Just as you tried to get to your feet Scott came out of nowhere and you were swallowed up but the hug he gave you.  
“Where were you?” He asked and shook you slightly when he frowned.  
“I was with Stiles.” You muttered and he crouched down a little.  
“(Y/N) … how could you be with him; we don’t even know where he is.” Scott said gently.

“I couldn’t sleep and then I went to get a drink and suddenly I was at the school and I went through a hidden door then… there was Stiles.” You explained.  
“Did you find her?” Someone yelled and the pack burst through the trees.  
“What were you thinking, going off alone!” Lydia shrieked at you while she hugged you tightly and stroked her hand through your hair. “It can be so dangerous, never do it again.”  
“Mom you’re hurting me!” you complained.

“I’m sorry sweetheart but I can’t lose you.” She admitted.  
“I think I know where Stiles is.” Everyone looked at you and you made an awkward face. “He said he was somewhere that everything ends up and I think it’s somewhere in the school.”  
“Well at least that narrows it down.” Scott sighed.  
“Come on let’s get you home, I’m sure your teachers can send your work home.” Lydia’s calm voice was forced and you frowned, pulling away from her.

“Mom it’s like eleven in the evening on a Tuesday.” As soon as you spoke she span around and shook her head.  
“(Y/N) it’s Friday.”


	5. Chapter 5

“(Y/N)!” Lydia screeched as she hurried through the house and sighed when she found you stepping out of the bathroom in a towel, fixing her with a freaked out look as she stopped in front of you.  
“Mom I’m still here.” You muttered.  
“I know but… I almost lost you.” She hugged onto you and let you go to your room.  
You could hear her throughout the night, sneaking in to check on you, tugging the duvet tighter around you. You finally fell asleep to the faint sound of horses braying in the distance. 

“So your Mom let you come back to school?” Your friend grinned and lent against your locker.  
“Yeah, she freaks out when she can’t find me though.” You admitted and lugged you back pack onto your shoulders.  
“You were missing for almost three days.” She reminded you and you couldn’t help but huff at her.  
“But it didn’t feel like a few days, maybe a few minutes.” When she continued to walk towards the changing rooms you shrugged and followed her.  
“Mom says Scott found something that might be doing it and everyone swears they fought something like it years ago but they’re not really sure.” She told you, waiting for you to dump your bag and change. 

“They also told us that… someone… was dangerous but I’m sure he wasn’t.” you muttered and frowned when you tried to remember who it was but shrugged and headed out to the field.  
It was halfway through the lesson when you saw them. Men on horses coming out of the woods, Liam froze when he saw you staring off at something, the way you shied away and your heart beat raced.  
“Martin!” He bellowed but you didn’t notice.

“Coach there’s something wrong!” your friend yelled as you began to shake and whimper.  
Before he could do anything a football smacked into the back of your head and you lost your footing, falling hard and grunting, failing to brace yourself with the ground. Liam tugged you to your feet and marched you back towards the school.  
“Coach I’m fine!” You grumbled and he sat you down.  
“I’m calling Lydia.” He snapped. “You don’t just zone out like that… it’s not like you.”

*********************************************************************

“She won’t talk to me about it.” Lydia whispered as she and Scott watched you from your bedroom doorway.  
“How long’s she been staring out the window?” He asked after having attempted to get your attention.  
“Since she got home.” Lydia admitted and hurried to clean your uneaten lunch off your desk.  
“(Y/N)?” Scott asked wearily.

“They’re coming for me aren’t they… because I helped you remember Stiles?” You finally looked away from the empty driveway and at Scott.  
“Who, (Y/N), Who’s coming for you?” He muttered and placed a hand on your shoulder.  
“Them.” He followed your gaze as you pointed to the driveway and your heart picked up.

************************************************************************************

“You’re back.” Stiles muttered as he got up off the floor.  
“I Didn’t mean to come… no offence.” You whispered.  
“None taken, something on your mind?” He asked and you nodded.  
“I’ve seen these gross horse people… well they’re on horses and it’s scaring me, no one else sees them.” You wrapped your arms around yourself and he hugged you.  
“It’ll be ok… yesterday someone from in here vanished, means they’ve been remembered.” Stiles smiled at you and bent down so he was at eye level. “It’s thanks to you.”

“Why’d Mom yell as Scott when I told them?” You asked and Stiles sighed.  
“Because they’re going to take you and Scott can’t stop them.”  
You woke up screaming as you hit the floor and scrambled to your feet, Lydia burst into your room, looking as if she hadn’t slept at all. When she tried to comfort you, you burst into tears and started panicking.  
“Mommy please don’t forget me.” You begged and she clutched onto you.

“I won’t I promise, you’re my little girl I wouldn’t.” she hummed and attempted to hide the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.  
You screamed again as the window shattered and someone grabbed you, your hold on Lydia slowly loosened as she begged and pleaded, watching as you were drug away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey kiddo.” Stiles muttered as you came to and he helped you get to your feet.  
“Mom!” You yelped and he grabbed you before you could flail around,  
“Hey calm down.” He hummed and slowly let go.  
“They… I… I have to get out of here.” You gasped and ran to the wall, pounding, begging to find a door anywhere.  
“We tried that.” A familiar voice said and you turned around.

“Leave her alone Peter.” Another voice muttered.  
“I was just pointing out that she’s exerting energy that could be saved.” When he finally stepped out of the shadows your jaw dropped.  
“Peter… Derek!” you gasped and hurried to hug Derek.  
“But the last time I saw you was on my sixth birthday.” You whispered and Derek ruffled your hair.

“It’s fine (Y/N) you were a kid.” Derek smiled and let you awkwardly acknowledge Peter who patted your head and went to slump against the wall.  
“Mom’s coming.” You told them and Peter snorted out a laugh.  
“Yes, she’s been coming for him for years, I’ve been in here for what must be almost ten years now.” Peter ignored Derek’s glare and waited for you to reply.  
They all watched as you wondered around the small room. Frowning when you found that some walls were just illusions and others were solid. After a while you stopped in the middle of the room and the three of them watched you as if they expected you to lay some genius idea on them.

“You two huge ass wolves not tried punching through the walls yet?” You offered up and Peter let out a snort of laughter.  
“Yes we have, we’ve been here for years (Y/N).” Derek sighed.  
“And yet you haven’t aged a day… somewhere in Beacon Hills that never changes.” You mumbled to yourself.  
“The school, Echien house… the woods.” Stiles listed off.

“Close the door… Allison said to make sure I didn’t leave the door open so what if when the door where ever we are is close we’re locked in but where ever everyone else is its open?” You rambled, unsure if you even understood what you said.  
“Wonderful, the genius Banshee’s bred a simpleton and we’re still stuck.” Peter sighed.  
“No look… Stiles put your hand on that fake wall.” You hurried over to the other fake wall and did the same, feeling the cold plaster harden. “Derek see if that walls still… well… a wall.”

You all shifted nervously when Derek vanished through it and called out that it was ok. The sound of Peter crumbling the floor until he had two large chucks of concrete made you jump.  
“Well you’re not going to get far when two of us have to stay here.” He pointed out and waited for you and Stiles to hurry to stand next to him before throwing the chunks at the wall and pushing you through.  
“Now were stuck in a smaller room!” You groaned.

“But we know how to keep moving.” Derek pointed out.  
The group kept going, room by room the building seemed to take on the form of a maze and soon you weren’t sure if you were going somewhere or running about in circles. You finally burst into a room with a single glass like pillar that ran from the celling to the floor.  
“What is that?” You asked and felt Derek stop you touching it before realising it had pulled you forwards.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to know.” Peter sighed.  
“You have to break it.” You decided and turned to Stiles who eyed you as if you’d gone mad.  
“That thing might be holding the celling up and in case you hadn’t noticed it takes all of us to get out of a room and we have to be prepared beforehand.” Stiles jabbered on for a while but you’d already inspected the glass tube and realised that it wasn’t glass but some sort of opaque mist that had clumped together.

“It’s not holding anything up.” You muttered and stepped into the mist.  
“(Y/N)!” The three of them called out as you seemed to vanish.  
At first you weren’t sure what was happening until you found yourself stood next to Lydia as she screamed at your father. You remembered it, two days before your sixth birthday and Derek had to get him to leave. They’d met at school but sometimes you wondered that they might hate each other.  
“How can you be in love with someone else and not even know who it is!” You father screeched and Lydia shook her head as Derek herded him out of the house.

“Mom you need to remember this!” You yelled but she clearly couldn’t hear you.  
“I need to remember something… She always reminds me but I can never remember.” Lydia whispered to Derek as comforted her.  
“Mom… please!” You begged in tears despite it being no use.  
Suddenly a horse reared through the mist, swirling and distorting the memories, the song she used to hum to you in the car or when you were falling asleep was abruptly flowing around you. Just as the rider went to lash out someone yanked you back and you fell with a hard oomph against them.

“Are you ok?” Stiles asked as he checked you over.  
“Yes.” You nodded and watched as Derek and Peter snarled at the horseman.  
“We have to find a way to get those memories out… you told her to find a way to remember… she did.” You whispered.  
“How, if we can get it to her then maybe we can… hey its ok.” Stiles whispered but you shook your head.  
“It’s not ok, they all chose the same thing.” You mumbled. Scott love for teaching you Lacrosse, the useless study sessions with Malia that would end up as a human etiquette lesson or a run through the woods, helping Liam and researching with your mom they were all things that they encouraged you to do because someone else should have been there to do them.

“(Y/N) tell me what it is and I can help you get it to them.” At this point Stiles was distracted by Peter being kicked across the room.  
“It’s me… The pack chose me… I remind them of you because I’m so much like you.” You voice faltered and he wiped the tears away from your cheeks and nodded.  
“It’s ok, now we just have to get you back to her.” He cleared his throat and set his jaw as he tried to think of something.


	7. Chapter 7

“My daughter is gone Scott!” Lydia yelled as Parrish finished inspecting your room with him.  
“We’ll get her back.” Scott promised.  
“Like you got Stiles, Derek and Danny back?” She snapped and Scott’s whole body jerked like she’d hit him. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, but we will find her.” Scott insisted.

“What happens to them while they’re gone?” Lydia sighed and Scott rubbed her shoulder.  
“I don’t know, ask Stiles when we get him back.” Scott suggested which made her smile.  
“It makes you wonder how many other people we forgot.” Parrish muttered as he left.

************************************************************************

“We’ve been here for days and I’m not even hungry.” You sighed, confused by the fact that only felt a little tired.  
“You’re not in your body, this place is part of our minds kind of at the point between mentality and reality.” Stiles told you.  
“So our bodies are still out there.” You gestured and waved your hands.  
“Which brings up the point as to where it is that Scott and his and his pack of pups haven’t searched.” Peter snapped as he eyed the horseman that was now circling Lydia’s memories.

He’d been doing it since Stiles pulled you away and none of you dared try and break through them again. You slowly began to fall asleep, feeling Stiles move so you could lean against him.  
“Stiles if she has a way of getting back out you have to let her go…” Derek muttered.  
“For all we know years have passed since she’s been here.” Stiles countered.  
“Stiles, Lydia will come looking for her.” Was the last thing you heard them say as you fell asleep.

****************************************************************************

“Where’s my daughter?” Kira screeched as she burst into Lydia’s house and rounded the table until she was glowering at Scott.  
“What do you mean where is she?” Scott sighed.  
“She was in her room and she stole the blade, I told her to stay put and then she was gone.” Kora snapped.  
“(Y/N) told her everything from the start, Scott (Y/N) is just like Stiles and she’s just like you so it makes sense that one goes missing the other goes looking for them.” Lydia said quickly.

“We can’t track (Y/N) but we can track your daughter.” Scott muttered to Kira who nodded.  
When they reached the school they found the Kitsune blade laid the ground, blacked out hoof stains singed into the floor, Kira immediately turned on Scott who attempted to keep her calm.

************************************************

“Who’s that?” Stiles muttered as you all stood and saw your friend slowly making her way into the muddling mist of Lydia’s memories.  
“No!” you gasped and tried to get past Peter who hissed as he shouldered a blow from the horseman that was aimed at you.   
“(Y/N) you have to stop.” Derek begged as you completely lost it and started shrieking at them to let you go.

“They can’t take her she’s all Auntie Kira has left.” You gasped through sobs and Stiles hugged into you when you finally admitted defeat and stopped trying to climb over Derek’s shoulders.  
“This is ridiculous.” Peter sighed.  
“In my dreams they said how can I remember something that isn’t mine to forget.” You mumbled. “I don’t know what it means.”  
“Who said it?” Derek asked curiously.

“Allison and this girl… she had black hair and was playing a chello which is where the doors was, it was in the music room.” You glanced at Derek who looked like you clapped loudly next to his ear and wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit you or shriek.  
“Clearly there’s something that someone needs to remember.” Stiles muttered and Peter tutted.  
“And why is it that we haven’t escaped yet.” Peter chuckled sarcastically.

******************************************************************************************

“Have you found anything yet?” Lydia sighed as she met up with the group.  
“Nope, except Parrish and Liam thought (Y/N)’s scent was coming from the music room but there’s just a wall, maybe she leant against it.” Malia said as she slid and arm around Kira’s shoulders.  
“Is there not anything else to go on?” Kira sighed and shrugged Malia off her so she could walk the length of the hall.  
“Stiles told (Y/N) he was where everything ends up.” Scott said after a few minutes.

“Yeah the school.” Liam pointed out and Mason hummed in agreement.  
“The Jeep’s glove box.” Lydia gasped and hurtled out of the school.  
By the time the pack caught up with her she was clearing the branches as vines away from the car so she could climb in. Scott did the same and the looked at each other before nodding and opening the compartment.

“It’s the talisman.” Lydia sighed as it slid out into her hand. “The rest is just Stiles’ usual clutter.”  
“The Hale vault, Peter told Stiles that there are tunnels that go from the vault and under the town, some even go through the walls of the school.” Scott gasped.  
“Derek sealed it up.” Lydia pointed out and drummed her hands on the steering wheel.  
“It’s time to open it up again.” Scott sighed and rubbed his hands over the back of his neck.

“Scott we sealed away special things as a way to respect the people we lost we can’t just go and open it up.” Lydia parsed her lips, thinking about the day Chris had let them but Allison’s gear in there along with Erica and Boyd’s belongings.  
“And if they’re in there?” Scott looked out of the window at the road.  
“Fine.” Lydia finally sighed out and pocketed the talisman.

*********************************************************************************************

“Hello?” Your friend called and jumped when you cleared your throat.  
“Uncle Derek!” She gasped and hugged him. “I’m so sorry I didn’t remember you.”  
“It’s alright kiddo.” Derek mumbled and let her go.  
“You don’t have your blade?” You asked and she shook her head.

“I thought I could find you but they took me by surprise.” She admitted.  
“We have to find a way to get back over there.” You pointed at the misted pillar and she nodded, going quiet as she thought for a moment.  
“Well you could be a Banshee.” She pointed out.  
“You’ve been bitten?” Stiles asked and frowned when you both looked at each other and then back to him.

“You don’t have to be bitten to be a Banshee, just a descendant that has a trauma near to death.” You told him and he nodded.  
“Well this is a good a trauma as any.” Peter sighed and you nodded.  
“I don’t know how Mom does it.” You said to her and she held you hand.  
“She just kind of screams.” You friend said as if it was helpful so you shrugged and tried, clearing your throat when nothing happened.

“She can do this thing that makes her scream like a weapon.” You mumbled unhappily and Stiles hummed.  
“In that pillar is every memory of me, Derek, Peter, you and your friend.” He paused when you looked at him. “Allison, Erica, Boyd and Aiden… they’re all people that should have been part of your life but they were taken from her just like you were.”  
“Not just from her, they were stolen from all of us.” Derek spat and saw the tears dribbling down your cheeks. You spent the holidays in France with Isaac and Chris, you knew all about Allison, the way Scott and Isaac talked about them was heart-breaking.

“I can’t forget them because they were taken before I could learn about them.” You whimpered and Peter let out a growl.  
“These people stole everything from you, they have destroyed everything that’s yours, there’s no one coming for you (Y/N) so you need to do something.” Peter started shaking you a little.  
“Stop it Peter.” Stiles snapped but he ignored him.

“Why, why are they in control when you should be destroying them, if you just let everything out they won’t stand a chance.” Peter’s eyes flared as your chest began to heave.  
“That’s enough.” Derek snapped but Peter’s words had already sunk in.  
If Peter hadn’t been holding onto you, you would have been forced backwards by the power that erupted from you.

********************************************************************

“Lydia!” Scott gasped as she suddenly took a deep breath, eyes rolling, as she dropped to the floor and he only just managed to catch her.  
“What’s happening?” Malia asked as she skidded to a halt.  
“I don’t know just get into the vault.” Scott hissed and watched the others scurry off. “Come on Lydia… I’m not Stiles I don’t know how to wake you up.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Guys over here!” Malia yelled as she broke through the concrete wall of the Vault.  
“Is that Derek?” Liam grunted as he helped make the hole bigger so they could fit through.  
“Urm guys we have a problem.” Kira muttered as she inspected the inside of the door. “I think we may have messed up really bad.”  
“Why what is … are those druid runes?” Malia snapped her head to look at Kira.  
“It looks like it and it would make sense, you got any idea how Stiles could stay alive all this time if it wasn’t for magic?” Kira sighed.

“There a tunnel, it looks like some of the walls are caving in.” Liam’s voice echoed through the building and the women watched him vanish into the tunnels before hurrying after him, leaving Derek unconscious, rushing to find the rest of you.  
They followed it through until they were under the school’s boiler room and came to a dead end. When the group began to head back a soft thud had them all turning back until they were sure something was attempting to break through the walls.

*****************************************************************************************

“They just vanished!” Your friend shrieked.  
“I know just… look there’s a way out.” You muttered, spying a gap in the floor that seemed to lead into a tunnel.  
“I don’t know it looks like a bunch of pipes… shouldn’t we just stay put?” Your friend watched as you inspected the gap and shrugged. “Maybe we try the door again?”  
“That one, it’s locked and I’m pretty sure it’s bricked up.” You slammed your hand on the door to prove a point when it made a solid thud.

With a reluctant sigh she let you help her down into the tunnel, following you despite the fact that you were slipping and tripping up every now and then.  
“There’s someone down the tunnel.” A familiar voice hissed and you both exchanged looks before ducking into a side tunnel and tripping over someone.  
You both screamed as an incredibly sickly looking Peter attempted to stand and almost fell on top of you. Liam was suddenly supporting his weight, Malia quickly came out of nowhere and helped him drag the exhausted Peter out.  
“Where’s Mom?” You asked Malia as she came back and helped you out while your friend clung onto Kira.

“She… passed out and is in the school with Scott.” Malia told you and went to help Derek up.  
Your bare feet pounded on the pathing stones and you barely registered the freezing cold of the plastic school floors as you hurried to where Scott was sat holding your Mom.  
“Mom?” You whispered and took her hand before dropping onto her and hugging as tight as you dared.

“(Y/N) what happened?” Scott asked and stroked a hand over your head as you kept your self-clutched to Lydia.  
“I felt so powerful… Peter said some stuff that got me mad and the boom, there was this huge crack and the next thing we know everyone’s gone.” You mumbled.  
“Stiles… was Stiles there?” Scott asked desperately.  
“No.” You sat up and looked at him as he picked Lydia up.  
“We need to get her some help, can you go and help Malia and Liam look for Stiles?” Scott asked and you nodded.

***************************************************************

“He’s not in the tunnels.” Malia muttered to Scott as they watched over Lydia who was tucked up in bed.  
“He has to be everyone else was there, has Derek or Peter woke back up yet?” Scott started walking the room which gave you the opportunity so sneak out of the house.  
“You think you’re going somewhere?” Your friend asked.  
“Not without you, come on I think I know where Stiles is.” You beckoned her to follow you and before Scott realised it you were both gone again.

By the time you reached where the Jeep you were both exhausted but you pushed on any way. Both of you stopped when the familiar sounds of horses filled the air, urging you to run forwards, hoping to get inside the Jeep before you were caught.

**************************************************************************************************

“Scott?” Lydia croaked.  
“Hey, listen don’t get mad but… (Y/N) ran off again but Malia and Kira are looking for the girls so you don’t need to worry.” Scott hoped she wouldn’t ask where Stiles was and she seemed to be able to tell by his face and the lack of the flailing boy.  
“We’re going to find her.” Lydia decided and got up despite Scott wanting her to lay down and rest. “My daughter is out there looking for the person that should have been her father and I’m just laying around the house.”

“Ok, we go help her.” Scott nodded and let her get up.  
They jumped into Scott’s truck and pulled up as you yanked open the Jeep’s car door, setting off a flair and waved it in the horse’s face, making it jerk up which gave Malia enough time to pounce from the shadows.  
“(Y/N) Martin!” Lydia yelped and your eyebrows shot up as she gave you a look.  
“Hey Mom, you’re better and you look super angry, yay?” You smiled and hopped that she’d let you off.

“Did you find Stiles or do I need to be really mad that you almost got taken again?” Lydia’s hand was on her hips and your friend back away towards Kira until she received the same look.  
“I was just checking now.” You mumbled and ran over to the jeep.  
When you yanked the front doors open the driver and passenger seat was empty so you clambered in and pulled the stuff of the back. Stiles was there, just breathing, the same runes Malia and Kira had found at the vault were carved into the seat.  
“I need something sharp.” You called out and Scott hurried over to help you, claws extended as he tried to see what you were looking at.

“There’s nothing there.” Scott sighed and you shook your head, taking his hand and pushing his calms into the seat, dragging it along through the runes until he could see Stiles as well.  
“Scott, (Y/N) where am I? Stiles croaked through a deep breath. He looked a lot different from your dreams and the vault. He was thin, his face gaunt and tired looking, beard covering his face and he look around the age of Scott and Lydia rather than you.  
“You’re in the Jeep.” Scott whispered as he helped Stiles out.

“I knew I could find you again.” You mumbled and he gave you a wide smile, hugging you as you started to cry.  
“Hey Kiddo what’s wrong?” Stiles hummed as he rubbed your back.  
“I was supposed to help her remember you sooner, she’s been so unhappy for years.” You whispered and he pulled away, glancing over to where you Mom was stood, her eyes wide as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Stiles… I’m so sorry.” She said and tried to hide the tears but he just chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug.  
“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you cry.” He said to her softly and she let go, clutching onto him and sobbing into his shoulder, everyone seemed to shuffle awkwardly as they watched them, as if they’d been waiting for the day do years.  
After a while they beckoned you over and you were squished into the hug with them, eventually wrapped up with Scott and the rest of the pack who started laughing and telling Stiles what he’d missed.

“Guys.” Liam said rather suddenly and shattered the happy moment.  
“Liam what is it?” Scott asked and he pointed to a figure in the distance.  
“Wouldn’t be Beacon Hills if we got a day off.” Stiles grumbled as the wolves hurried after the ominous looking figure who’d been watching you all.  
“For now let’s get home and we’ll get you two some food and rest,” Lydia Sighed as she linked hands with Stiles while he threw an arm over your shoulders.  
“We should invite Grampa Stilinski we haven’t seen him for weeks.” You hummed and Stiles gave Lydia a look as if he was so happy he’d popped.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles moved in with you and your Mom not long after he’d been found. Despite John’s insisting that he’d happily give up his room for Stiles to stay with him so he could spend time with Stiles, he and Lydia gravitated towards each other, leading to you continuously finding Stiles crashed on the sofa or making breakfast so it just made sense that he stayed and you didn’t think you’d seen your Mom happier.  
“(Y/N) up, you’re going to be late.” Stiles banged on your door frame as he passed your room, returning a moment later when all you did was groan and roll over. “Come on, your Mom’s in a meeting so I’m making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.”

That was all it took for you to roll out of bed and madly run around the house as you tried to get ready, scoffing the pancakes almost as soon as Stiles set them in front of you.  
“Ok, Lyd’s in a meeting all day and I’ll be with Scott at the vets… Liam should be teaching your gym class but Mason might need a hand with looking for whatever it is that’s been hanging around so don’t be surprised if class is cut short.” Stiles rambled on as he handed you your jacket and helped you put your back pack on, grabbing your lunch and the car keys as he followed you out of the house.

“You still don’t know who that guy was, I was there when Scott called Deaton and that magic in the vaults really bad stuff.” You said and he glanced across the car at you as he drove towards the high school.  
“Listen Kiddo, it’s going to be fine and I promise we’ll find out.” He smiled as you nodded. “Alright you got everything?”  
“Yes, I have so much of everything I’m sure I’d need to be a werewolf to carry it all.” You sighed with a smile as he ruffled your hair.

“Hey it’s my first solo school run.” He chuckled and you smiled.  
“You did better than my Dad, he forgot what day I started school and Mom got so mad, she dropped an entire days work just to take me.” You smiled and he nodded.  
“I’ll pick you up when schools out, I’ll be right here.” He called as you hopped out the car and hurried to where Kira had pulled up with (Y/B/F/N) who was waiting for you.  
“Ok, you can go now.” You blushed when people started staring at you and hurried off with your friend who yelled goodbye to Kira as she pulled away, beeping at Stiles as she passed him.  
He was about to head over to the animal clinic when he glanced in the mirror and spotted the same figure stood with his gaze stuck on you. Before he could react a car drove past and the figure was gone.

**********************************************************************************

“I know what I saw Scott!” Stiles grunted as he paced the clinic.  
“Are you sure because Liam couldn’t find them when he tracked them, they had no scent.” Scott sighed.  
“Yes I’m sure he was watching my… Lydia’s daughter and then he was gone.” Stiles snapped and Scott chuckled.  
“Stiles you freak out over everything when it comes to (Y/N) and you have ever since Lydia put you down in the parent section of her emergency contacts for (Y/N), what if it was just a kid in a hoodie?” Scott hummed as he finished checking the dog on his table before carefully carrying it to the back.

“Stiles… ok say you did see them watching (Y/N) we can’t exactly do anything they vanished.” Scott pointed out.  
“I don’t know but I’d have given anything for someone to take just one on of the big bads so we could have a break, (Y/N) and Kira’s kid aren’t even seventeen yet… there has to be some way we can protect them.” Stiles watched as Scott nodded and beckoned him to a side door that always seemed to be locked.

“When Deaton retired he left this, there should be something in there to help us.” Scott unlocked the door and showed Stiles to a large room jam packed with books. “There’s a client list that Deaton sold spells to… you could take over that part and help run the front desk for me, that way you don’t have to be so hands on while I fix up the animals.”  
“Don’t get me wrong Scott I love the animals but you’re good at fixing and this… this is my thing.” Stiles grinned and started sorting the room.  
He spent most of the day clearing it out, continuously checking the time so he could go and be waiting for you like he’d promised that morning, making Scott laugh every time.  
“Hey Kiddo shouldn’t you be in class?” Stiles asked as he answered his phone and split a late lunch with Scott.

 

“I’m not at school anymore.” You whispered and the crack in your voice had Scott’s head snapping up.  
“(Y/N) where are you?” Stiles asked as he shot to his feet and franticly searched for his keys.  
“I don’t know, he told me I had to go with him or he’d hurt you all.” You whimpered.  
“Can you leave a scent marker?” Stiles asked as he gave up on his keys when Scott started locking up and pulled him to his truck.

“I cut my hand at school, I took the plaster off so the wolves could find me.” You took in a deep breath as someone opened a door and someone started talking.  
“We have one more stop to make and then we’re going to make Mommy pay.” A voice Stiles’ didn’t recognize said and the line went dead.  
“Damnit, can we not get a break!” Stiles grunted and glared at the phone.  
“I know who that was.” Scott admitted quietly and Stiles frowned at his best friend when he looked like he didn’t want to say anything.

“Scott you’re my best friend and we’re brothers and all but if you don’t tell me who’s threatening my family I’m going to beat you with the wolves Bain flower that’s in the glove box.” Stiles half joked.  
“It’s (Y/N)’s dad.” Scott said and the car went silent.


	10. Chapter 10

Make Mommy pay. The words rang through his head-on repeat, like a song he hated but couldn’t quite kick, every time he thought of it his hands grew clammy and he remembered why it was the pack had gathered in the police station.  
“Why can’t we just go look for him.” Stiles snapped and everyone turned his way.  
“He’s her father and until we can find Lydia to confirm that she isn’t supposed to be with him we can’t stop him from taking (Y/N).” Mason sighed.

“Lydia put me down on all the paper work and he threatened Lydia, we heard it how can that not count for anything.” Stiles croaked, his voice hoarse from the lump that had firmly lodged in his throat.  
“Stiles, you’re not the name on the birth certificate so if he claims that (Y/N) wants to stay with him then without Lydia we can’t do anything.” Parrish explained and Stiles nodded.  
“How do we find her?” Malia asked and everyone stopped their quiet discussion as she brought the main problem in their plan to light.  
“We’ll split up and track her scent, Stiles stay somewhere (Y/N) might go to if she escapes.” Scott ordered and everyone hurried off.

“I don’t know where she’d go I’ve only known her what a few months?” Stiles sighed in defeat and Parrish stopped on his way to the door.  
“If it was you where would you go?” Parrish asked and Stiles took a deep breath as he stood up and followed the Sherriff out.  
“Scott’s… maybe drive around in the Jeep and think, she might go to my Dad’s, we go there on the weekend and Lydia makes lunch while we work on the Jeep with my Dad.” Stiles muttered and headed to the truck.  
“Alright well make sure we can get hold of you.” Parrish said as Stiles climbed in and drove off in the direction of John’s house.

*****************************************************************************************

“Mom?” You whispered when you spotted her lying on the floor a few feet away from you. “Mommy… please be ok?”  
“She’ll be awake soon.” The voice made you freeze and you refused to look up from the floor where your feet were tied together. “Soon it’ll just be you and me.”  
“No it won’t, Scott’s coming.” You whispered to yourself and hoped that your mother could hear despite not moving or being close enough for you to even be sure she was still ok like he said.

After a few hopeless minutes, had slid into hours she stirred and instantly hurried to get your loose, freezing when a sharp click rang through the empty room, her eyes wide as a cold barrel was pressed to your temple.  
“Why’re you doing this to her?” Lydia asked as her voice broke and tears threatened to expose her calm demeanour as false.  
“Because… because of that night, you all drank, so happy that you’d almost made it all the way through college without something bad coming along and then he walked you home.” He screeched and you jumped when the gun waved even closer to your face.

“We lived in the same dorm block, we always walked home together.” Lydia snapped and glared at the man who was now pacing erratically.  
“It always bugged me the way he’d look at you, how he’d hang on every word, Scott would tell me there was nothing to worry about and that it was old history.” He continued pacing until you were suddenly yanked to your feet as he cut the ties on your legs.  
“It was old history.” Lydia gasped desperately as you began to sob silently and terror filled your eyes.

******************************************************************************************* 

“I don’t see what he wants with them.” Scott grunted as he waved to John who had called in help from Paris and an old Sherriff he knew from Sioux Falls in hopes of helping find you.  
“I don’t know” Stiles muttered and Scott’s head snapped in his direction when he heard the skip of his heart.  
“Stiles if you know then you need to tell me.” Scott said gently.  
“You remember that party we threw, Mason was getting into the academy and nothing bad had happened for years, Isaac came down with Jackson and Ethan brought Danny up.” Stiles started.

“Yeah, it was to celebrate how well everything was going, like three or four days before you went missing.” Scott frowned when Stiles swallowed and rubbed his hands on his jeans.  
“Me and Lydia we were… real drunk and tired… talking about how Allison used to refer to us as Stydia.” Stiles glanced at the picture of Allison that sat proudly with the rest of the pack photos on his Dad’s shelf. “I slipped up and told Lydia I was still in love with her and that I’d never not loved her.”  
“He overheard you telling her?” Scott finished and Stiles shook his head.

“He caught me leaving Lydia’s room the next morning.” Stiles looked up at Scott and he could see everything falling into place. “Sixteen and a half years ago exactly… but he tried to get rid of me, tried to make me one of those guys that you hang out with at high school and never see again.”  
“So this is all about her?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded.  
“It has to be, he’s not dumb, he’s probably figured it out.” Stiles bit his nails as he and Scott sat silently as they each dealt with Stiles confession.


End file.
